64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Jazz the Carnival King
Jazz refuses to dance during the carnival day, so the animals try to help him dance during the day. They did many plans to teach the stubborn jaguar how to dance. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a pair of pink shoes for tap-dancing. She says one of them must be very careful when using these shoes. She gave Adam the shoes, but Adam isn't a very good dancer. Story One morning, the animals are practising for the day of carnival in South America. Leopoldo is dancing in lambada. Tallulah is dancing in tango. Adam is doing his famous roll. He bumps into Jazz while rolling into him. He asks him to start rolling like an armadillo. Jazz doesn't do any of the dance styles. He only does the jive. The animals ask him to show them the dance. However, he refuses to. The animals love to see him dance. Tallulah began getting the crown to make him the king of carnival. She gave it to Adam for him to bring to to Jazz. He elected Jazz to do the dance in order to be king of the carnival. Jazz still refuses to dance. Adam began convincing him to dance for the carnival. Jazz can't dance without the shoes. Adam began convincing that these shoes are very rare to find. Adam gave him the shoes in which Jazz was wanting. He likes the shoes, but his red jacket was completely eaten by ants. Jazz soon got angry at Adam for no dance. Adam returned to Leopoldo and Tallulah. She made a new jacket for Jazz. Adam returned to Jazz dancing badly. He ends up crying in frustration after dancing badly. Adam returned to Leopoldo and Tallulah again. It is revealed Jazz had a hard time doing the jive. The animals decide to teach him how to dance. Leopoldo began bringing in some partners in order for Jazz to dance. The flies began to annoy him. However, Jazz was almost dancing with the insects in his way. He gets distracted by Tallulah for a special cake. He ends up walking on the stones, which is actually a dance move. Jazz almost tried to eat the cake. He was distracted by Adam who is dancing. He gets humiliated by Adam. Adam began bringing the animals in order to make him king of carnival. He ends up convincing Jazz that he and the other animals have taught him how to dance. That night, the animals began asking Jazz to do all the dance moves from earlier. Jazz had finally been dancing, but almost spoiled the event by mentioning salsa special. It was the day Jazz became the carnival king. Moral Ending Lucy and the animals are dancing after the story has ended. Lucy stopped dancing when Georgina began taking her to bed. First Appearances * Tallulah the Toucan Gallery Ep 67 2.jpg Ep 67 3.jpg Ep 67 4.jpg Ep 67 5.jpg Ep 67 6.jpg Ep 67 7.jpg Ep 67 8.jpg Ep 67 9.jpg Ep 67 10.jpg Ep 67 11.jpg Ep 67 12.jpg Ep 67 13.jpg Ep 67 14.jpg Ep 67 15.jpg Ep 67 16.jpg Ep 67 17.jpg Ep 67 18.jpg Armadillo.jpg Ep 67 19.jpg Ep 67 20.jpg Ep 67 21.jpg Ep 67 22.jpg Ep 67 23.jpg Ep 67 24.jpg Talulah.jpg Ep 67 25.jpg Ep 67 26.jpg Ep 67 27.jpg Ep 67 28.jpg Ep 67 29.jpg Ep 67 30.jpg Ep 67 31.jpg Ep 67 32.jpg Ep 67 33.jpg Ep 67 34.jpg Ep 67 35.jpg Ep 67 36.jpg Ep 67 37.jpg Ep 67 38.jpg Ep 67 39.jpg Ep 67 40.jpg Ep 67 41.jpg Ep 67 42.jpg Ep 67 43.jpg Ep 67 44.jpg Ep 67 45.jpg Ep 67 46.jpg Ep 67 47.jpg Ep 67 48.jpg Ep 67 49.jpg Ep 67 50.jpg Ep 67 51.jpg Ep 67 52.jpg Ep 67 53.jpg Ep 67 54.jpg Ep 67 55.jpg Ep 67 56.jpg Ep 67 57.jpg Ep 67 58.jpg Ep 67 59.jpg Ep 67 60.jpg Ep 67 61.jpg Ep 67 62.jpg Ep 67 63.jpg Ep 67 64.jpg Ep 67 65.jpg Ep 67 66.jpg Ep 67 67.jpg Ep 67 68.jpg Ep 67 69.jpg Ep 67 70.jpg Ep 67 71.jpg Ep 67 72.jpg Ep 67 73.jpg Ep 67 74.jpg Ep 67 75.jpg Ep 67 76.jpg Ep 67 77.jpg Ep 67 78.jpg Ep 67 79.jpg Ep 67 80.jpg Ep 67 81.jpg Ep 67 82.jpg Ep 67 83.jpg Ep 67 84.jpg Ep 67 85.jpg Ep 67 86.jpg Ep 67 87.jpg Ep 67 88.jpg Ep 67 89.jpg Ep 67 90.jpg Ep 67 91.jpg Ep 67 92.jpg Ep 67 93.jpg Ep 67 94.jpg Ep 67 95.jpg Ep 67 96.jpg Ep 67 97.jpg Ep 67 98.jpg Ep 67 99.jpg Ep 67 100.jpg Ep 67 101.jpg Ep 67 102.jpg Ep 67 103.jpg Ep 67 104.jpg Ep 67 105.jpg Ep 67 106.jpg Ep 67 107.jpg Ep 67 108.jpg Ep 67 109.jpg Ep 67 110.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * When Georgina takes Lucy to bed, her shoes disappear. Trivia * This episode is very similar to the Wild Kratts episode: Birds of a Feather. The main protagonist (Jazz and Aviva) can't dance with the other. So the emphatic characters (Leopoldo, Tallulah, and Adam and Martin, Chris, and Koki) shows the protagonist how to dance. * Tallulah replaces Taco, because the male toucan acts like a bully. * This is the first appearance of South America in Adobe Flash. * This is also the first appearance of the river in South America. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Adam told the story